


A Drop in the Ocean

by amiraexoxo



Category: Batman (Comics), The Flash (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Speed Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraexoxo/pseuds/amiraexoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irey West and Damian Wayne have been friends since they were kids. She would always be there when he needed her, and one night he finds out just how far she would go for him. Speed Demon, first smut, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop in the Ocean

Damian had just returned to the manor from a long patrol. Nothing had happened, and he still had plenty of energy to burn. He sent a message to his best friend in Keystone, and she replied quickly, promising to be at Wayne Manor as soon as she could slip out of her house undetected. Damian stretched his back after removing his cape as he leaned forward to untie his boots. Once he had kicked them aside, a soft tapping noise came from his window. He recognized the quick pattern and opened the latch to let Irey slip through.

"How was patrol?" she asked, turning to close the window again. She was in her pajamas and sneakers, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

"It was absolutely dull. Nothing happened at all, but Father insisted we wait until four thirty before returning home. All I did was sit around and wish for some petty crime to occur so I could do something."

"And let me guess; now you have all this energy and you won't be able to sleep?"

"Well, yes, that's the only reason I called you."

"So if you can't sleep, neither can I?"

"Isn't that what friends are for?" His question sounded genuine as he tilted his head at her. Irey sighed and plopped onto his bed.

"Alright, fine. I'll stay with you. But only because I don't have school tomorrow." The corners of Damian's mouth tugged up for a fraction of a second and he dropped beside Irey, staring up at his ceiling. She leaned back on her elbows and stared up as well. "Is there anything in particular that you wanna talk about or do or whatever?"

"I don't know. My back hurts like a bitch."

Irey rolled her eyes. "Roll over onto your stomach."

"Excuse me?"

"Roll over," she repeated, scooting off the bed.

"Why?"

"Just shut up and do what I say," Irey commanded, "or else I'm not going to be nice and give you a back rub."

"Oh." Damian turned onto his stomach, and Irey straddled his lower back. "Wait, should I take my tunic off?"

"That might help," she said nonchalantly, and Damian wriggled beneath her to remove his outer layer of armor. Irey tossed his tunic off the bed and began to slowly knead into Damian's back.

"Ugh," he grunted, "there."

"I can tell," she mused softly, digging the heels of her hands beneath his shoulder blades. He groaned again and closed his eyes as Irey's hands moved along his back with the perfect amount of pressure. He felt her slender thighs resting beside his hips, and every move she made eased the muscles in his back, but new muscles were tensing.

"I-Iris," he said huskily once he couldn't bear the discomfort for any longer. "St-stop."

"I've almost got this knot out," she started, but Damian quickly flipped over beneath her legs to sit up and grabbed her wrists.

"Please," he whispered, and her eyes widened when she noticed why he asked her to stop.

"Oh, God, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" She was cut off by his lips catching hers in an effort to silence her. When he pulled away, she gaped at him. "What was that for?"

"Something I've been dying to try," he said softly. His mask didn't hide his emotion, but that was only because Irey had known him for so long that Damian couldn't hide anything from her. He was scared, vulnerable, and completely hers. "Please say something."

"I... I don't know what to say," she answered, her soft green eyes looking anywhere but at Damian.

"Oh... I understand," he said quickly, releasing her wrists. "I didn't mean to assume or make you uncomf-" This time, she cut him off with a more forceful kiss as she locked her arms around his neck. His hands rested on her hips as she arched her back.

"Take off your gloves," she ordered when she broke the kiss. Damian quickly did as she told him, his hands still behind her. When she heard them drop to the floor, she pinned Damian on his back and tugged the hem of his long sleeved shirt up. Damian reached up and pulled the elastic from her hair, watching it slowly cascade down her freckled shoulders. She whined when his shirt would move no further, and he smirked as he helped her pull the under armor over his head.

"I see how it is," he said smugly, "I invite you over here and you try to seduce me?"

"You kissed me first, Dami," she reminded, leaning over him so her hair tickled his exposed skin. He shivered, and kissed her once again.

"Only because you wouldn't have done anything first."

"Well, the gentleman should always put the needs of his lady friend before his own."

"Oh really? And what needs do you have?"

"Well, you should really find a condom before we get too carried away."

"What?" Damian shot up so fast Irey almost fell off his lap. She grabbed his arms and he steadied her, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Oh, like you didn't know where this was going as soon as you kissed me."

"I didn't know for sure, I mean, I-I thought about it, but I never actually thought-"

"Oh, for God's sake," she sighed. "Is Tim home?"

"Why?" Damian demanded, instantly angry that she could think of Tim at such a time.

"Because he'll have condoms that aren't expired," she explained, her patience running thin.

"Those things have an expiration date?" Irey sighed and smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Damian, I want this as much as you do, but we've got to do this right. Is Tim here or not?"

"Y-yes, I believe so," Damian started, and Irey kissed him swiftly.

"Be right back," she promised, and sped out of the bedroom. She quietly knocked on Tim's door, trying to control her flushed cheeks. The door opened, but it wasn't Tim.

"Irey?" Stephanie asked in surprise. "It's five in the morning, what are you-"

"We need condoms," she said quickly and quietly. "Please don't tell, I knew Tim would have some and I just want to be safe because it's our first time and Damian didn't know-"

"Okay, shhh come in here," Stephanie said, pulling Irey inside. Tim was snoring from his bed, and Stephanie fumbled around the nightstand. When she turned back to Irey, she deposited an armload of condom packages into Irey's arms.

"Thank you," Irey whispered in relief.

"Of course. Now, remember, Bruce is a heavy sleeper, but Alfred will be up in about an hour and a half. Tim's somewhat of a heavy sleeper, and I'm just going to turn on the TV. But still, try not to make too much noise," she advised.

"Okay. Thank you so much."

"Sure thing, hon. Our little secret." Steph winked at Irey. "Go get it, girl."

Irey blushed and tiptoed back down the hall to Damian's room. She locked the door behind her and grinned devilishly at him. He looked up at her and his eyes widened when he spotted the amount of condoms she had brought back.

"Do I even want to know why you have so many?"

"No, probably not," she said, dropping the packages into his nightstand drawer. "Now, where were we?" Damian had stripped down to his boxers and a tank top, much like Irey's own outfit.

"I believe right about here," Damian said, grabbing her waist and pulling her back to him. This time, Damian was in control. He pinned her to the mattress and pulled one of her legs around his waist. She arched back, and Damian went for her exposed neck. Irey gasped at the feel of his teeth gently digging into her skin, and a shiver ran along her spine. The vibration of her vocal chords excited Damian further as he nipped and kissed every inch of Irey's neck. She worked off his shirt, and finally ran her hands along his bare torso. His muscles were firm, but not grossly so. He was lean from his years in training and covered in scars from his time as Robin.

He caught her staring, and reached up to grab one of her hands. He didn't know what to say, so instead he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her finger tips. Irey wove her hand through his hair and pulled Damian back down to her lips as he worked off her running shorts. Her hips bucked against his, and Damian thought he would lose his mind if he didn't have her soon. Irey could read his face, and she tugged at his boxers with one hand and reached for a condom with the other.

"Wait," he said, catching her wrist before she could hand him the little package. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, Damian. As long as I've known you, almost my whole life," she whispered, her eyes never leaving his. "Don't question it, Dami. Just let it happen."

Damian nodded and kissed her again. Only partially convinced of Irey's confidence, he slowly worked off her camisole. When she finally pulled it off herself, Damian reveled in her beauty. Her freckles ran along her collar bone and her chest, fading before reaching her breasts. Her skin was soft and warm, and he felt the slickness between her legs as they clenched his thigh. Irey was turning redder the longer he stared, so Damian leaned down and kissed her throat before trailing slowly down her body, leaving gentile kisses in his wake. When he reached the hem of her panties, her hips bucked so violently Damian almost sank his teeth into her.

"Oh, God, Dami," she moaned, gripping his dark hair. He left one last kiss and slid down her undies before tossing them over his shoulder. She was ready to receive him, and Damian could hear her heart race like a hummingbird. She reached forward and yanked down his boxers then flushed her body against his own. The contact of skin against skin ignited every nerve in their bodies, and Irey kissed Damian with all her strength. He fumbled with the condom, and once he was ready, he gently laid her back against the pillows.

"Are you absolutely, one hundred percent positive about this, Irey?"

Her eyes locked with his, and she gave him a fierce glare. "If you don't do this right now, Damian, I swear to God-"

Another kiss silenced her, and Damian slowly entered her. The two teens gasped simultaneously, painfully and blissfully aware of the new sensation. Irey tried to stifle her whimpers as Damian gently pushed further.

"I'm sorry," he kept whispering, "I'm so, so sorry, love. I'm so sorry, Irey." For a moment, neither of the two moved as they adjusted to one another. Damian felt Irey's tightness pulsating, and he was dying for the release as much as she was. Slowly a rhythm was reached, and soft moans escaped the teens' throats.

"Oh, Dami," she whimpered, completely winded. Their hips rocked together as they became one, and Damian held her as their bodies moved in sync. The pain and shock was gone, and now only pleasure remained.

"Ah- Irey," Damian finally moaned. She clutched him as close as she could as she melted in his arms, the warmth from her desire spreading throughout the rest of her body. Damian felt himself rising with the small girl in his embrace, and with every moment that passed was another step closer to sweet release.

The moment was simultaneous and exhilarating. Nothing could ever compare to that first moment, the absolute rush of every nerve ignited, the feel of skin against skin, the sweet taste of one another they both longed for over the years. Their mouths stifled one another's loud moans, and they rode out the high together. The sheets were soaked from the sweat that rolled off their bodies, clothes were haphazardly tossed around the room, but none of that mattered. In that moment, Iris and Damian had proven themselves to one another, meeting as a whole.

Afterwards, Irey curled up against Damian's side and rested her head on his chest. One arm wrapped around Irey's shoulders as the other held her small waist, and Damian kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Irey. You are my heaven," he murmured as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you, Dami. Forever."

The first rays of sunlight peeked through the windows, but both teens had fallen into a dreamless sleep. Finally, reality was better than their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So, reviews and such are welcome. My very first real attempt at smut, so please let me know what I did wrong/right. Thanks. xo


End file.
